


Mon Minou

by LastRoseOfSpring



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All four sides of the love square, And Then Some, Angst, Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fearsmol, Fluff, Little Bit of Everything, To be 100 chapters in Length, everything, many ships, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastRoseOfSpring/pseuds/LastRoseOfSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt One; Introductions. Chat Noir. The name came on the wind as a whisper and he knew it was his. </p>
<p>100 prompt drabble series with 100 chapters. A glimpse into the lives of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt One; Introductions
> 
> Chat Noir. The name came on the wind as a whisper and he knew it was his.

He panted heavily and sprung away from the shape looming over him as a bright light came for his head. He darted down a side alley and the woman who called her self "Lullaby" followed him, note after note tearing from her chest and chasing him down. He stopped as he came to a dead end and glanced up at the window ledge above. It wasn't  _that_  high, he could make it. As he prepared himself to jump a glowing semi-breve caught him in the chest and threw him back into the dumpster behind him.

"How kind of you to take out the trash." The villain sneered. He glared up at her as she raised her baton but before she could use it a blur of red and black caught her around the wrist yanking her to the ground and sending her baton flying into the hand of silhouette standing on the roof. He watched in awe as his saviour broke the stick over their knee and capture something that came out of it. By the time he had crawled out of the dumpster rubbing his nose-his new cat-like senses weren't  _always_  useful-something white had flown away, the villain had been reverted to a regular person and he was standing in front of a red and black angel.

He became acutely aware of his less that perfect appearance, and  _smell_  and brushed at his bodysuit, trying to fix it.

"Are you… okay?" She asked him, stepping forwards.

"Uh. Yes? I'm fine." He stared at her. She was shorter than he was, short dark hair tied back in twin-tails and a yo-yo hung at her hip, she rested her hands on her waist, above the yo-yo of death. Small hands. Something in his mind stirred and he found himself internally chanting.  _Protect, protect, protect._

"You're pretty talented with that yo-yo." The words came out before he could stop them and he mentally kicked himself as her features contorted into a deep frown.

"It's  _not_  a yo-yo." Her scowl deepened as her hips cocked to the side, arms folding over her chest defensively.

"Then what is it?" He asked, a sly grin curling over his features.

She paused and nibbled at her bottom lip in thought before answering. "Not a yo-yo."

He grinned. "Right."

"At least I  _use_ my yo- Uh, weapon." She corrected herself before he could laugh at her slip-up.

"I don't have one." He protested, hands up in a surrender.

She clicked her tongue in displeasure and walked up to him, he became very aware of his less-than-appealing body odour as a faint trace of peach reached his nose.  _Must be her shampoo_ , he thought, dizzily. She reached behind him and pulled something out from his back. A stick.

"What's this then?" She asked, shaking the stick in his face.

He took it out of her hands. "Uh, I'm sort of new to this." He shook it, in an attempt to get it to do something.

"I figured." The stick beeped and extended, surprising both of them, unfortunately for him, it hit him in the face, sending him flying backwards.

He landed on his back and stared at the sky, dazed. Her laughter rang through the alley and her face came into view.  
"That was the funniest thing I've seen." She was still laughing and all he could do was stare into her eyes, covered by a red and black spotted mask and helplessly try to  _not_  think about how beautiful she was. Taking her outstretched hand, she pulled him to his feet and handed him his baton, which he took wearily.

"What did you say your name was?" She asked. "Not your real name." She went on hurriedly. "I mean like your, er, well, alter-ego name?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, I didn't."

She drummed her fingers on the side of her thigh. "Well I _can_ just call you kitty if you don't have a name. Minou, minou." She winked at him and moved her hands to her hips.

"I  _do_ have a name." He spluttered.

She was smirking at him. "Go on."

"Uh." His prehensile tail curled behind him. "Chat?" He offered. She raised an eyebrow.  _Chat Noir._ The name came on the wind like whisper and he knew it was his. "Chat. Chat Noir, at your service madam." He dropped into a bow and kissed her hand, she pushed him away, but her expression was amused rather than offended.

"Ladybug."

"Huh?" _Cha-cha real smooth Adrien. She'll be swooning if you keep that up._

"I'm Ladybug." She repeated, her mouth quirking up into a half-smile.

"Ladybug?" He asked, mouth curling into a smirk that certainly would get him reprimanded if he were still Adrien.

She shrugged. "When did you get your Miraculous?"

"My… what?"

"Miraculous. The thing that makes you, well…" She gestures to him.

"How do you know I don't always dress in tight leather and cat ears? It is a pretty sexy look don't you think?" He pulled a pose, taking extra care to ensure that she could see his muscles underneath the suit.

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

_Idiot, stop that._ He dropped his hands."Uh maybe like a week ago."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

She pushed her hair away from her ear, revealing a red earring with two black spots. "These are mine. I've had it for about six months I think?"

"Oh." He stood awkwardly in front of her, suddenly feeling inferior.

_Beep, beep, beep._

"What's that?"

She touched a finger to her ear; one of the spots on her earrings had vanished. "The timer. If all the spots disappear, then I'll go back to normal."

He glanced at the ring on his finger, two of the pad had disappeared . "So if they disappear…?"

"Poof. No more Chat Noir."

"Ah."

"Didn't your Kwami tell you all this?"

"My  _what_?"

"K-wa-mi. Little fairy thing?"

"Oh! No, he just lies around all day eating cheese."

She laughed and he found himself wondering if he could make her do it again.

"I have to go, I'm nearly out of time." She readied her yo-yo to leave before he grabs her arm.

"Wait." He released her elbow and took a hasty step back as she whipped around to face him.

"I really have to go." Her frown was back, more worried that anything this time, and her lower lip was snagged in her teeth as she tilted her head to the side observing him. 

"Will I see you again?" He asked

She snorted and bopped his nose with her finger. "You can count on it kitty. But maybe after you've had a bath?" She shot him a wink, leaving him blushing as she swung away.

* * *

"And here we have the fourth primary substance…"

Alya poked her friend in the arm. "Are you okay?"

Marinette looked up from her paper at the red-head before lowering her eyes back to her blank notes. "Yeah, just sleepy."

The door to the classroom slid open and Mr. Damocles appeared in the doorway holding a sheet of paper.

"Madam? May I interrupt for a moment?"

"Of course."

He walked into the room and handed her the slip of paper. A boy with neat blond hair and green eyes followed behind him shyly. 

"Adrikins!" Chloe squeaked happily.

" _Adrikins_?" Alya laughed quietly, nudging her friend.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you enjoyed your holidays. This is Adrien Agreste, he has been home-schooled until now and he'll be joining your class from today."

He lifted his head to scan the classroom. A girl in the second row caught his eye, her bright eyes boring holes through his. She flushed and they broke eye contact as she stared out the window studiously.  _Cute._

"I'm  _so_ glad you're here Adrikins, this is going to be _so_ much fun."

"Right." He smiled tightly at her as she beamed and fluttered her eyelashes

"There's a seat beside Nino, Adrien." The teach gestured to the vacant seat and Nino pushed his bag onto the floor and grinned at the nervous boy in front of him

"Marinette?" Alya poked her friend for the third time since Adrien had entered the room.

Marinette gripped her friends bicep with surprising force as Adrien slipped into the seat in front of them.

"I think I'm in love."

Alya shakes her head. "God help us."

 


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Complicated  
> She felt her nose twitch and she kicked herself for not being a better liar

She pulled back as though she’d been burned. Chat’s hands still gripped her back and she pushed his chest firmly, shaking her head in horror. She stumbled back and the sudden distance felt immeasurable.  
  
“No.”  
  
His shoulders drooped and his expression twisted into something so heartbreaking and forlorn that she wanted to hold him again. But she couldn’t.  
  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered.  “But… This… We can’t…”  
  
It had been an accident really, initially anyway, his lips were soft and gentle and his scent so alluring that she couldn’t resist. But the cold wind bought her to her senses and she stared at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.  
  
“Why?” He asked, voice quiet.  
  
“I don’t…” Her voice trailed off. “You know why.” It wasn’t that she didn’t have feelings for Chat. In fact she did have feelings for him. They’d developed over the past few years and admittedly, they’d snuck up on her and she didn’t realize the extent of her affections until his flirting suddenly meant something different. It had been like a slap in the face; Hawkmoth would definitely use their relationship to his advantage if he found out. Attacks were becoming more frequent, more dangerous. They’d been unable to save everyone in the last attack. People had died. She wouldn’t let him be a tool for Hawkmoth to use to get to her. No. They couldn’t be together.

She’d told him she didn’t have feelings for him months ago and he’d accepted it. But the lines between banter and flirting and friendship and something more blurred more and more with each minute they spent together. Chat knew she was lying about her feelings, her nose always twitched when she lied.

“I _don’t_ know why.” He reached for her hands and she flinched at the contact, after a moment his arms came to rest at his sides.  
  
She lifted her chin. “I can’t have feelings for you.” The pain in her eyes was clear but she was proud that her voice didn’t waver. If she made things clear now, they wouldn’t have to revisit this topic again.  
  
He stepped closer. “You can’t? Or you don’t?”  
  
_Danger! Danger!_ The voice rang through her head like his bell. He’d asked exactly the right question and he was getting too close to the truth.  
  
“I don’t.” She corrected herself, his eyes narrowed when her nose twitched.  
  
“You don’t?” Another step closer, his eyes glinted with something she couldn’t place and her heart hammered in her chest.

“No?” It sounded like a question.  
  
“You’re telling me that you don’t have any feelings for me?” He took another step, desperate to put distance between them she stepped back, away from him.  
  
“I don’t have any feelings for you.” She affirmed, stepping back. Twitch. He matched his steps to hers and she felt like a deer caught in headlights. He was stalking his prey. Her back touched the wall and she was trapped. The space between them vanished.  
  
“You said you loved me.” He accused, eyes narrow.  
  
Her mouth popped open. “As a _friend_ Chat.” She pressed back into the wall, begging it to open and swallow her whole. Anything to escape his accusatory stare. She felt her nose twitch and she kicked herself for not being a better liar. But maybe he didn’t know her tell?

“I can hear your heart racing.” Of course he knew.  
  
She couldn’t deny it.  
  
“Why?” His gaze shifted into something softer, more pleading.  
  
She looked away. “I just can’t.”  
  
“Is it _him_?” He spat.  
  
She felt a thrill of panic. “Who?”  
  
“The civilian.”  
  
“I…” She hung her head. “I’m just confused.”  
  
He stepped away, the temperature in the alley dropped. “Confused? How do you think I feel?”  
  
“I don’t want to have feelings for you!” She yelled.  
  
He took another step back.  
  
“I don’t want to have feelings for you because it’s dangerous!” Her thoughts exploded into words and ripped from her throat, he flinched but he didn’t say anything. “What if Hawkmoth found out? We’d be in infinitely more danger. What if one of us...” _Dies?_ She refuses to say it. “Gets hurt? What if you don’t like me in real life?”

He was stunned into silence but she wasn’t finished. “ What if you _leave_ …” Her voice cracked, and unable to say any more the pair descended into silence save for her heavy breathing.

He could only stare; panic replaced her agitation and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
“Ladybug…”  
  
“I’m so confused and...” _I’m scared._ The unspoken words hung in the air.

“I wouldn’t.” She looked up; he scratched the back of his head, looking away from her. “I wouldn’t leave you.”  
  
“You don’t know that.”  
  
“I do.” His confidence astounded her.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, horrified. The late night patrols and stress of her final school year, the divorce of her parents, coupled with the possibility of not finding an internship and her feelings for Chat suddenly came crashing down on her. It was too much. Her tears spilled over and she crouched on the ground in shame. _Why did she do that?_  
  
“Hey, hey, hey.” His voice is soothing and gentle hands are tugging at her wrists, pulling them away from her eyes. He was closer than she’d thought. “Ladybug-”

“I’m so sorry.”  
  
“No, I- I shouldn’t have pushed. Don’t cry please. Just- I… I’m always here for you.”  
  
She let him hold her as she cried.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Three: Making History

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic, it's being cross-posted from fanfiction.net, so you'll have to bare with me while I figure out how to use this site! Your support means a lot, let me know what you think x
> 
> Prompt 2: Complicated


End file.
